


Wendig-oh no

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Series: Monsters that hunt [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Injury, Nausea, RPF, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: Dan turns into a wendigo. Kevin turns and runs.You don't need to read the previous one in the series for this to makes sense.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly
Series: Monsters that hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Wendig-oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Other notes; [Here's](https://www.google.com/search?q=wendigo&rlz=1CAXLEN_enUS777US778&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiz3ezOwM7pAhVRLX0KHbMDCikQ_AUoAXoECB0QAw&biw=1366&bih=649#imgrc=8q9uVVV5awKjgM) (tw; art of blood + gore) what I more or less based my depiction of the wendigo on. Also has the winter association of them. And since I had no clue whether or not Kevin knew what a wendigo was, I used more ambiguous ways of describing Dan.

Broken ribs clawed at the air like a monster's teeth, breaking through a shredded web of muscles that stretched tautly across a caved in chest. Visible though the ribs and web-like flesh were dark masses of decaying organs that heaved against the air, not quite filling in the massive cavity of a torso. Tendrils of entrails dangled from the opening, hanging heavily over… **_its_** hips, smearing something that Kevin wasn’t going to think too hard about into its own fur. If he looked closer, which he really didn’t want to, but did anyways because brains are stupid like that, he could just barely see pieces of vertebrate where the flesh had peeled away. Rotting flesh clung loosely to bones, decayed to the point that even maggots wouldn’t want to touch it.

Twisted antlers grew mismatched from its skull, cracks splintering the surface. The sick smell that emanated from it pierced the air, something he could only describe it as ‘death’. The thing opened its jaw in a seemingly endless scream, mute as it was, revealing rows upon rows of teeth. Some were broken, some whole, most- Kevin was certain- didn’t… _originally_ belong to it. The funny thing was, was that this all _had_ to have happened overnight. Because he _knew_ who this was, and they certainly didn’t look like that yesterday. The things eyes opened, revealing yellowed eyes that bored into him, cutting into all that he was. The thing that used to be Daniel stepped closer, massive hoof thudding against the ground. Kevin didn’t think. He just ran.

~~~~~~~

His chest burned. A stitch clawed its way over his side, feeling more and more like a serrated knife dragging over an open wound, more so with every step he took. His feet pounded against the ground, legs that once ached, now unsettlingly numb. Shapes flickered in and out of the corners of his eyes, and he distantly heard almost feather-light steps touching the forest ground behind him. Which wasn’t fair at all! Dan was fucking _huge_ now! How were his footsteps this quiet? And how in the hell was he so fast?! There was no way those decomposing muscles should be able to carry him this fast. Not that it mattered much. Because the fact of the matter was that this _was_ happening. They were both plunging through the forest, each chasing what they wanted. For Kevin, it was an escape. For Dan… well, let’s just say that Kevin doesn’t want to find out.

In the back of his mind, he barely registered the forest around him changing. It was ever so slightly, hardly enough of a warning. Definitely not enough for him for him to realize something was up before the ground underneath his feet disappeared. In his defense- well, actually, he… didn’t have a defense. He _really_ should’ve looked where he was going, but that was kinda hard with the whole, you know, giant fucking monster chasing him. It felt like he blinked and then he was at the bottom of the luckily not too high drop. But that… wasn’t quite right. Because he very clearly remembered, even if it was only for just a split second, the feeling of something closing over his leg. Unnerved and winded, he looked back at his legs.

Finding that the right leg of his pants were shredded from the knee to his ankle was… something he felt like he should be shocked by. Well, he _was_ , but after the day he had? It wasn’t exactly the worst thing. Especially since it meant that it didn’t catch him. Even if it did get close. He felt a stinging sensation and looked closer, noticing blood well up from thin scratches. _Way_ too close. Pushing himself to his feet, he took about two steps before he decided that he had to catch his breath first unless he wanted to be caught. Placing his hands on his knees, he bent almost double, cold air slicing painfully through his lungs. He was _so_ not meant for this. If whatever Dan turned into didn’t kill him, the unexpected exercise would.

Fuck. What Dan turned into… Kevin placed a hand over his mouth as nausea rolled through him. God. He looked like roadkill, except about a hundred times worse. He couldn’t puke. Hecouldn’tpukehecouldn’tpukehecouldn’tpuke. He didn’t know if that would draw its attention. He still needed to recover. So he couldn’t-! His adrenaline pumped senses heard a snap. He quickly stumbled behind a tree, bracing himself against it in a vain attempt to get himself to stop shaking. Swallowing his quickly building up saliva, he took a good look around himself first before he even dared look towards the sound, well familiar with the trope of ‘harmless thing grabs attention while horror thing uses that distraction’. Seeing nothing, he peered towards the sound. And surely enough, looking right in his direction was a red fox.

This wasn’t exactly comforting. In fact, his skin crawled at the thought that he had no idea where the creature was. Spinning around, his eyes flicked around the area, keeping his back to the tree. Finding nothing, he felt duel spikes of both anxiety and relief. Throat crawling into his throat, he peered behind the tree again. Still nothin- wait, was that there befo- what Kevin had assumed to be part of a tree suddenly moved. Shit. He froze. Luckily, it seemed that he had gone unnoticed as it stepped closer to the fox. The foxes ears twitched. The creature paused, but it was too late. Startled, the fox bounded off, fluffy tail the last thing he saw of it before it disappeared through the bushes.

The beast raised its head, nose that was really more of a hole in its face, lifted to the sky. Kevin shrunk behind the tree, knowing that despite the lack of a discernable nose, it was attempting to sniff him out. He stretched his injured leg behind him in an attempt to put distance between them, despite knowing that it wouldn’t make much of a difference if it could, in fact, smell him. He felt drops of blood slide down his leg, and he could almost visualize the scent it must be giving off. His heart pounded harder at the thought, going tunnel visioned. It lowered its head.

Nothing in the forest moved, stuck in the moment before it began to slowly shake its head, like a dog shaking off water except much, much slower. Its ears slapped against its head, and Kevin released a quiet breath of relief. It hadn’t spotted him. It gave off a particularly hard shake, and one of its ears flew off, disappearing into the underbrush. Kevin held both bile and laughter back, body uncertain of how to act in his mounting hysteria. He couldn’t do either- at this distance, it _would_ hear him. Haha, maybe not since his ear just- his diaphragm seized and he bit down hard on the insides of his cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut. _Really not the best time_. Reopening his eyes took an almost embarrassing amount of effort, body rebelling against his efforts, wishing to remain in the dark. He almost didn’t want to fight it. Survival instincts prevailed, however, and he managed to peel them open again.

His heart stopped. Pale eyes scanned the area, blazing right over where he wasn’t so stealthily hidden and it took every ounce of his willpower to remain still, certain that movement would be far more damning than anything else in this moment. It gave no sign of noticing him, eyes leaving his area. It seemed to have found nothing, but it didn’t move on. Instead, its jaw fell open, once again revealing its teeth. Kevin tensed, wondering if he had been spotted after all, but it did… nothing. The wind picked up slowly, but escalated to the point that he was gripping the tree in fear that he’d be knocked over.

“Keee~vin!”

Daniel?!?! Wasn’t the creature in front of him Dan?!

“Ke~vin!”

Nope, there was no mistaking it, that was definitely Dan. He looked around, and though he was expecting and even hoping that he didn’t see him, he was a bit disappointed when that proved to be true. He wished he could call out to him, wherever he was, to tell him to not come any closer, to not draw its attention, but he couldn’t or else that attention would fall to him. Plus, if it could understand him, would it be aware of another person? Wait, why wasn’t it looking for Dan? Could it not-

“Ke~vin!”

He wanted to step out from the trees. He wanted to find Dan. His feet remained rooted in place, fear holding him where he was. He looked back at it, trying to figure out why it wasn’t going after Dan. He watched as a ligament tore away from its face, leaving its jaw to just barely scrape at its chest. His body heaved, but he didn’t even feel like he was going to throw up, frozen in place as he was.

“Kevin!”

It was then, when he was looking at it, that he realized that the thing calling his name wasn’t Dan at all. It had the howl of the wind and the cold bite of frost. It sounded… inhuman. A shiver ran up his spine. The second he figured that out though, the next call sounded… different.

“KEVIN!”

It was screaming now, thousands of voices calling out in unison, an almost shrieking howl held in their throats. It was a guttural growling that could only just be passed as talking. It was the sliding whisper of frost laden branches crashing and rubbing against each other. It was the snap of the creak and cracking thin ice that a weight too heavy accidentally trod on- and the resulting crash as its frail body gave in, dumping life into the freezing waters below. It was hundreds of different things, all calling his name, all something that wasn’t human. Or, at least, not anymore.

He placed his hands against his ears, and closed his eyes, hoping to at least muffle the cacophony of voices, but still managed to hear their anger clear as can be. Then, suddenly… it stopped. Cautiously, he opened one eye, noting with relief that it hadn’t moved. Slowly, crookedly, the things's jaws closed, and the wind dropped. The fuck?! What the shit was that?! Was that _it_? Calling him? He hadn’t caught his breath. The stitch in his side hadn’t quite abated. It didn’t matter. Because every fiber of his being was telling him that if he stayed there for even a second longer, it would catch him. Turning, he booked it as fast as his legs would take him, the wind haunting him the faster he ran, breathing its cold bite against him. He redoubled his pace, because as much as the wind watched him, the harsh frost behind him wanted him more.

~~~~~~~

He wasn’t fast enough. He could hear it closing the gap, those fucking feather-light footsteps becoming steadily louder the closer it got. He willed his legs to go faster, but to no avail- he was already pushing his limits as far as they could go. He needed to lose him somehow, but he didn’t know how. There wasn’t any cover around him, nor any sign of civilization. Kevin grit his teeth. He just had to keep going. He didn’t know for how long, but it’s looking like ‘until Daniel catches him’ which might just be a little bit sooner than he would’ve liked. In fact, he thought as a massive hand(?) slammed into the left side of his hip, claws tearing through his skin, it was definitely too soon. He hit the ground, skidding slightly over leaf litter.

He scrambled back up, making it only a few steps before he was knocked to the ground again. Large arms that were deceptively strong given that the muscles were all but deteriorated hit the ground on either side of his shoulders, effectively caging him in. A massive malformed hoof came up to rest heavily on his stomach, preventing him from getting up. Not that that was hard at this stage. He was fucking exhausted. He wanted to struggle, but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. He was stuck looking into its sunken eyes, as he noted almost idly how bloodshot they were, surrounding the yellow irises. For a moment, it seemed like the world just… paused.

Everything hung in the air as if the world were underwater. The beast lifted its head, exposing a horrifically mangled neck as its arms and neck stretched towards the sky. Its hoof pressed down to compensate for the position, pushing the air out of him. Its neck convulsed, tattered bits of flesh swinging through the air. Its jaw opened, and rotting lungs that were only able to halfway fill with air swelled before they contracted, allowing it a deafening howl. Or at least, that’s what Kevin thought it was meant to be. Instead, it flipped in between that and a hoarse release of breath, vocal chords unable to keep up with its wishes.

Finally, just when Kevin thought he was going to pass out, it let its head down, relaxing its arms as it settled into a more balanced position. The pressure on his stomach lifted and he breathed in as far as he could, wincing as he jostled sore nerves. He made eye contact with it again, and knew with a sudden clarity; this was how he died. He- he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die! He struggled upward, feeling pressure from the hoof lighten. His heart jumped into his throat, and he pushed harder, feeling the hoof lift away, tapping his chest just before it went. Kevin tensed in preparation to roll out from under it when it came back, slamming into his chest with no small amount of force.

Pain snapped across his upper back and chest, head bouncing hard off the ground, the crack seeming to echo inside his skull. His ribs were forced down lower and lower as it pressed harder. There was a moment when Kevin, tears filling his eyes, straight up thought the sides of his ribcage would give in and splinter from the force. It pressed just a little bit further before it lifted, coming back to rest on his stomach. He choked in gasping breaths, not daring to move anything that wasn’t essential to getting air in his lungs. He got the message loud and clear. His chest spasmed with the need to hyperventilate, but somehow, he managed to keep his breaths steady.

It moved its head closer to him, close enough that he quite suddenly realized how the skin clung to the skull underneath, pulling the face into sharp definition. With the leaning forward motion, he felt something unfortunately wet splatter onto his chest. Against his own will, his eyes flicked down. A puddle of almost black blood soaked into his shirt, small clumps that he wanted to forget the second he saw them rested among it all. Even as he watched, more oozed out of the hole, dripping onto him. Realizing how close its head was getting, he pushed his head back against the ground, trying to widen the gap that only seemed to be getting smaller.

The stench was so, so much worse up close, and he once again thought he would pass out. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wouldn’t be that lucky. Its face hovered too close, and his mind flicked from one detail to the next, all the while he tried to drown it out. It raised its hand up, dragging dirt and leaf litter from the ground. His heart stopped. He braced, expecting the giant claws to spear through him. Before he even gave himself permission to, he spoke up.

“Dan, don’t-”

His throat convulsed, trying to swallow spit that wasn’t there. The hand above him froze.

“I don’t… I- I don’t want to die!”

In a flash of what was either fear or confidence, he shoved at its head, feeling the dry slide of its leather-like skin drag across his palms. It pushed its head through them, its own hand creeping close to his head. His eyes met its own yello- wait, what the fuck was that? Blue flecks faded in and out of existence, painting the yellow eyes into something more familiar as they began to stay. Its throat convulsed again.

“Keevv-in.”

...What?

“KEV-IN.”

He was scared to answer. This wasn’t like before- this wasn’t the wind carrying a message. This wasn’t clear and without effort. It was calling out to him, in the most intentional of ways. He spoke, all the while knowing it could be the last thing he did.

“Daniel?”

The creature tilted its head, as if in question, before it bowed its head, antlers facing towards the too bright sky in a solemn sort of way. When it raised its head again, clear blue eyes looked back at him. Their eyes locked together, living eternities in a single moment. Kevin heard a cracking sound and not moments later, the antlers broke from his skull, tearing skin as it went and turning to ash as it fell. The still visible organs slowly turned back into a healthy red before his eyes and the missing ones grew anew. Dan’s claws dug trenches in the dirt and he began to shake under the strain of the transformation. Tears dripped freely down from his eyes, and Kevin could only imagine what this felt like.

Actually... he didn’t think that he could. Gently, he wrapped his hand around Dan’s forearm, giving him something to ground himself. Broken bones fused back together, and flesh closed over wounds that nobody would survive in any normal circumstances, sealing his body back up. His extra teeth sunk into his mouth, though Kevin was certain that they too no longer existed. Matted fur dropped in clumps around them, turning to dust that scattered in the wind. His bones cracked as he shifted back into his original size. Dan choked back a sob even as another bone gave out a horrible crunch.

Finally, it was over. Daniel was shivering, teeth clattering together, and Kevin honestly thought that the slightest of breezes would knock him over. Not that it had the chance to when he collapsed on top of Kevin, his body startlingly cold. Hardly thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around Dan, pressing him closer. How was he freezing? Kevin was practically burning up from the exercise. Well, he supposed it didn’t really matter. At least not for now. Dan’s shaking subsided and it took Kevin longer than he’d like to admit to figure out that Dan had fallen asleep. He knew he should get up. He had no idea how bad the wound on his hip was, or where they were, or even if Dan was going to be okay. But he found exhaustion claiming him too, and he too dropped into sleep.

~~~~~~~

Alright, in hindsight, passing out on the forest floor wasn’t the best idea. He groaned, feeling soreness seep into every inch of him. At least he was alive. Though he was really becoming less certain that he should be thankful for that as his aching muscles woke up to protest at him. Jesus, he wasn’t sure which was worse, this or getting hit by that car. Okay, yeah, fine. He’d rather this than the car. He was done being dramati- fuck! A cramp seized his leg, tightening an already sore muscle. He hissed in through clenched teeth, trying not to wake Dan who was still on his chest. His hand went down to grip the back of his own thigh in an effort to just _make it stop_. You know what, fuck this, the debate was still on the table. Jesus.

The cramp subsided, and he took in a few deep breaths, feeling his bruised ribs strain. Ugh. Maybe he did get hit by a car again and he just imagined the whole thing. That seemed more plausible. Frowning, he shifted Dan slightly. Surely enough, blood still stained his shirt, despite there being no visible wound. Damn. So not a dream. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. After a few moments of rest, he sighed, deciding that they should probably get moving.

“Alright, Dan, it’s time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last one, this is all I'll be doing, though I'll leave you with the mental image of the two finding a nearby road and attempting to hitchhike despite being covered in blood. Oh, and if anybody wouldn't mind answering, how was my attempt at gore? Also, fun fact, I tried making fanart for this and... Noah fence to artists, but art... Hard. If you've ever made a single piece of art in your life, no matter your personal opinion on it, it's lovely, you're lovely, and I'm incredibly proud of where you are today.


End file.
